


[podfic of] The Greatest thing You'll Ever Learn

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Moulin Rouge! Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Anakin's life is officially the worst, He has been assigned to protection detail for one Padme Amidala, The woman he's had a crush on since childhood. to make matters worse she has hired the performers from the Moulin Rouge to help put on a dance number showcasing Naboo's heritage for the centennial anniversary of Naboo joining the republic. Oh and the worst part? the main dancer in the number is the prostitute Anakin lost his virginity to.





	[podfic of] The Greatest thing You'll Ever Learn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Greatest thing You'll Ever Learn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181080) by [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid). 



Title: The Greatest thing You'll ever learn

fandom: Star Wars Prequels

Pairing: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker

Ch 01 [MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/tgtyel/the%20greatest%20thing%20youlll%20ever%20learn%20ch%2001%20done.mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream)

Length: 0:13:50

Music used: Nature Boy - David Bowie


End file.
